Detecting an erroneous installation of sensor means in a vehicle is described in, e.g., published German patent document DE 100 02 685. Detection of an installation error takes place by comparing the signals of the sensor means which are converted into yaw angle velocity values. Larger deviations between the values are interpreted as errors and are displayed on a display device.